39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Kabra
Natalie Kabra is Ian Kabra's younger sister, and the daughter of Vikram and Isabel Kabra. She is very vain and proud. She is a Lucian, like her brother, mother and father, and Irina Spasky. Natalie is very skilled in the art of poisoning. She complains and argues with her brother a lot. Also, she has been proven to love shopping and care for clothes. She is very allergic to cats, as seen when Saladin, Grace Cahill's cat, was confined in a car with her. 'Family' *Isabel Kabra (Mother) *Vikram Kabra (Father) *Ian Kabra (Brother) *Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) *Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) *Luke Cahill (Great x22 Grandfather) *Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) *Madeleine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) *Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) *Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) 'Appearance and Personality' Like her brother Ian, she is described as being very good looking, with tan skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. She speaks with a silky British accent, and dresses finely, just like her brother. Also like her brother, she thinks she is better than everyone else due to her wealth. She behaves like an innocent and sweet child, but is proficient, as any Lucian, in poisons and other forms of assault, but unlike her brother she prefers to wear gucci outfits and shows to be very dependent of her mother. According to The Black Book of Buried Secrets,she was found in her mother's closet sleeping on her mothers sweaters. Also in the Black Book of Buried Secrets it appears she has formed a friendship with Janus agent Sophie Watson. 'Appearances' ''The Maze of Bones Natalie Kabra attended Grace's funeral with her brother, Ian. She and her brother are the first team to join the clue hunt. She is later with her brother and Irina discussing Dan, Amy, and the Madrigals. She and Ian are later trying to steal an almanac from Alistair but start to fight about Ian not being able to survive without Natalie. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy before Alistair charges her and Ian resulting in Dan and Amy's escape. One False Note In this book she and Ian knock Dan and Amy out of their canal and capture them. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy while Ian is playing the harpsichord. Amy jumps to save Ian and Natalie shoots at her. Dan then picks up the dart gun and throws it at her, knocking her out. The Sword Thief She first appears with Ian stealing Dan and Amy's identities while in trenchcoats to hide thier own faces. She then appears on the plane trying to make Nellie shut up by slightly drugging her drink but fully drugs it. Nellie pretends to drink it, but she spits it out on Ian and Natalie. Nellie sits on their carry on and demands that she gets all their money they have if they want the antidote. She, Ian, Saladin, and Nellie then save Dan, Amy and Alistair from the Yazuka warriors and form an Alliance. The seven go to Alistair's house and Amy and Ian start falling in love, to Dan and Natalie's disgust. They then find a cave and go inside to find the clue gold. Dan tricks Natalie and Ian into thinking that their next destination is Lake Tash, so Ian and Natalie then close the exit and escape the cave leaving Dan, Amy, and Alistair trapped inside. Mission 4: The Lucian Fort In this mission, Ian and Natalie Kabra go to Kyrgstan to find the supposedly "Clue" in Lake Tash. They rent a hotel in Bishkek, the capital of Kyrgystan. The hotel manager calls them "what terrible children" when you go and talk to him. In their hotel room, they wrote "Flight to Budapest" on their notebook and erased it. When the player (you) goes to Budapest, you meet Ian and Natalie. Ian says accidentally that want to look at the Crown of St. Stephen to find the Clue. It is revealed that Natalie is not talking because she is sulking since they were monitoring the area. Beyond the Grave Natalie Kabra and Ian Kabra do not make an appearance in ''Beyond The Grave, due to the fact that Dan Cahill tricked them into thinking that the next clue was in Kyrzgstan, more specifically, Lake Tash. Natalie and Ian do not make an appearance in this book, although they are mentioned recurringly. ''The Black Circle. In this book she and Ian first appear in Cairo following Dan and Amy in a crazy car chase. She then appears in Russia making an alliance with Irina Spasky. She and Ian the followed the Holts down the Road of Bones. She was in the limo when Ian was covered in meat pies. In Too Deep She first appears in the back of Isabel's car while Isabel is shooting at the plane. She is then about to be silenced by Irina Spasky but thinks quick and pushes Irina's finger back and silences Irina. The Viper's Nest First Natalie appeares inpersonateing an airport worker, then stalks off to the ladies room minutes later to recieve a text from a Holt. Natalie also has a very brief appearance in the last chapters of the book with a horrified look on her face as her mother was pushing Dan into a rotating helicopter blade. The Emperor's Code In this book Natalie has another brief appearance. She is seen capturing Dan along with her brother and drops him in a lollipop machine and then hires a man to attack Dan and Jonah. Storm Warning As shown in [[Storm Warning|''Storm Warning]], Natalie has a softer side than originally portrayed. She often has the same dream about Dan, Amy, and herself about to be killed by a rotating helicopter blade. She is seen at one point riding the Universal Force. She is climbing a waterfall after Amy along with Isabel. She and Isabel are following Amy across a bridge when Nellie throws nutmegs at them making them slip and fall. When Amy and Dan are sabotaging Isabel for part of her bracelet, Natalie, quote (Amy), "looked like a frightened five-year-old." She asked for Amy to tie her up. She was afraid that her mother would hurt her because Amy, Dan, and Nellie got away. ''Into the Gauntlet Natalie and her brother, Ian, with everyone else enter a building to the Gauntlet, and find their mother, Isabel Kabra, in the labratory. Isabel demands to know everyone else's clues, except Ian and Natalie's because she already knows them. At one point in traveling to the Gauntlet, Natalie was about to fall off of a cliff, but Dan keeps his grip on her ankle so she doesn't fall down. She also gets shot by Isabel in the foot. In the end, Ian and Natalie are going to tell their mother that they are disowning her. She complains that their credit cards are going to be cancel but then McIntyre says they get $2,000,000 for going past the gauntlet. She then says "I thought being poor was really bad, but...". Then Dan rolls his eyes and says "You've been poor for only two seconds." The Medusa Plot Natalie is in a shopping mall when she is picked up and dropped in a box. Two Vespers carry the box away. Earlier on, she had left her new boarding school and saw Isabel from a distance, running into the shop to buy clothes and calm herself down. Online Natalie Kabra appears online on the Cahill Web and cards. Natalie Kabra’s report on Grace Cahill’s funeral on Cahill Web To: Lucian Leadership (aka Mum and Dad) From: Natalie Kabra Re: Grace Cahill’s funeral 22 August 2008 I hope this competition doesn’t require us to spend much time in the States. I couldn’t tell if I was at a funeral or a circus yesterday! I’m ashamed to have such crass relatives. Whoever let the Holts out of their cage to come to the funeral could have at least dressed them in proper clothes. After they put dear old Grace in the ground, a select group of “mourners” was invited inside for the will reading. We were right about everything. Grace set up a competition to find the 39 Clues and everyone got to choose between a million dollars and the first Clue. Naturally, Ian and I chose the Clue. After all, doesn’t a million American dollars work out to something like four British pounds? I’m more concerned about William McIntyre than those grimy orphans. He avoided my question when I asked if he was also a Cahill. I believe that man is hiding something. I suggest we keep an eye on him. I don’t believe there’s any reason to worry about Amy and Dan. You should have seen the look on their simpleton faces during the video! It’s quite obvious that Grace told them nothing about the competition ahead of time. I suppose she didn’t want to get their hopes up. They don’t stand a chance. Amy and Dan are simply outclassed. In fact, it would have been kinder not to invite them at all. They’ll just have to learn the hard way that having the Cahill name doesn’t mean you have the Cahill spirit. What a waste. Ian and I are already in the lead. We recognised the first Clue right away. I suppose it is a slight advantage that our library has first editions of every Lucian text ever written. This is going to be too easy. Natalie Kabra's Guide to the Universe on Cahill Web 11 May 2008 Greetings, Internet peasants — My name is Natalie and this is my first time “blogging.” I used to think that the Internet was only for poor people who wanted to buy used designer shoes (ewww) but it turns out that this blogging thing is quite popular. I read a few and realized that it was time to step in. The problem with the Internet is that even stupid people are allowed to write blogs! Ugly people, too! There are no rules! So I decided that I needed to start a blog so that you Internet peasants could read the thoughts of an intelligent, sophisticated person. If you read my blog a lot and learn from me, you might become a better human being. Give it a try. You have nothing to lose . . . trust me. ---- 13 May 2008 Hello again. I realized that you probably want to know a little about me. Of course, anyone with half a brain could look me up online and learn that: 1) I’m 11 years old 2) I live in London but travel loads 3) My parents are super rich and I know heaps of important people. You can stop rolling your eyes. And don’t call me conceited. You’re just jealous. It’s not bragging if it’s true! At least that’s what my mum tells me. You can always stop reading if it bothers you, but I know you’ll be back. I’m having tea with Prince William and Prince Harry this afternoon, and I know you’ll want to hear all about it! Ta-ta! ---- 14 May 2008 Too full of delicious crumpets to write. The princes were just lovely. I think Harry might fancy me. I’m much prettier than that common girlfriend of his. She was wearing black trousers with brown shoes! Honestly . . . some people belong in a zoo. ---- 22 May 2008 Tomorrow, I’m going to a debating tournament in Edinburgh with my school’s debate team. I’m the best, naturally, but neither of my parents have seen me debate yet. They have very important jobs and are quite busy. My mum went to Sweden and Brazil last week! I bet that’s more than your mum has ever travelled! My mum and my dad are going to take our family’s jet to Edinburgh to see me tomorrow. I can’t wait to show them how easy it is for me to make the other debaters cry! They’re going to be very impressed. CliqueMe: Natalie Kabra Name: Natalie Kabra Hometown: London Interests: afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late Favorite TV Shows: What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels Favorite Books: The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. Favorite Movies: Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls Favorite Music: Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people Favorite Quotes“I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra About Me: I probably don’t have time for you. If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Comments: Ian Kabra: You never finished Julius Caesar. You left it on the plane to Fiji! Henrietta Netherfield: Natalie! When r u coming back 2 school?! Dan Cahill: You look like you’re gonna throw up in your picture. 'Cards''' Natalie's main card is Card 112. She also appears in Card 151(but it is not her card). Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Missions Category:Multiples Category:Mission 10 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:In Too Deep Category:Major Characters Category:Children Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Leaders Category:Mission 11